


The Spa

by ArcticSwan



Series: Adventures in love and pain [5]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Infiltrating a gay resort, M/M, Only one of the relationships are fake though, pretend dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSwan/pseuds/ArcticSwan
Summary: The team has to infiltrate a luxury spa to get to a high value target who is believed to frequent said spa. Only catch? It’s a gay luxury spa, and only couples can check in. Four team members are selected to check in, Clay and Sonny, Trent and Full Metal.One of the ‘couples’ are not looking forward to having to act like a couple, the other one has tried to keep their excitement under check.
Relationships: Scott Carter & Trent Sawyer, Sonny Quinn & Clay Spenser
Series: Adventures in love and pain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107179
Comments: 80
Kudos: 85





	1. Checking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QueenDarcySawyer, I blame you for this one as well. And thanks for the meme.

“Do you think you can pull it off?” Blackburn asked as four of the Bravo team members were about to step out of the van.

“Hell, a week at a spa… All expenses paid?” Sonny grinned, “I was made for this.”

“Yeah, you remember you’re supposed to be undercover for this one?” Ray chuckled, “You’re Clay’s boyfriend for the week.”

Sonny shrugged, “Well, we’ll just be a private couple then…”

“I agree.” Clay nodded, “We are NOT the kind of couple which holds hands or does any kind of public display of affection.”

The last sentence was delivered with a warning glare at Sonny.

“Also, if you even dare thinking about smacking my ass, you’ll find itching powder in your boxers at the least expected moment.”

“Copy that.” Sonny nodded.

“And you Metal? You look awfully indifferent.” Ray smirked.

“I stripped my way through art school.” He shrugged with the kind of monotone voice and blank expression which made it impossible to know if he was telling the truth or making a joke, “Not my first time acting gay for pay.”

“Are you joking?”

Metal’s expression remained unreadable. While Trent glanced over and started laughing.

“Is he joking?” Ray turned to Jason when Metal didn’t answer him.

“I don’t know…” Jason shook his head, “I’m just glad I’m not Trent.”

Trent’s laughter stilled a bit as everyone else started laughing. Well, except Metal, who was still sporting the same near expressionless mask. A small smirk was threatening to show itself on his lips though.

“Now I almost wish I could be there, just to see Trent be uncomfortable around his so-called partner.” Brock chuckled, “Or chew-toy.”

“Careful, we might still perform a last minute switch…” Blackburn chuckled, “You could end up as Metal’s boytoy for the week.”

“No.” Brock shook his head, “I have to take care of Pepper. You know that.”

The laughter roared inside the car.

“Relax, he’s just joking.” Jason shook his head.

“Can we just please take a minute to reflect over how fucked up it is that we are to infiltrate a gay resort?” Sonny shrugged, “And how even more fucked up it is that I have to do it…”

“You’ll do just fine.” Metal smirked, glancing over at Sonny.

“Metal, behave.” Trent sighed as he jammed an elbow to Metal’s side, “We want to keep Sonny on the team, not have him suffer some sort of breakdown, alright? Don’t intimidate him too much.”

Metal scoffed, and slowly turned to look at Trent, “Alright. _Love_.”

“You don’t have to call him cute nicknames yet…” Clay chuckled.

“No, I know…” Metal chuckled a bit as well, “Just getting into character.”

“Well, in that case…” Trent shrugged, “A little less ice in your voice might be nice.”

“Alright, love.” Metal chuckled, “Better?”

Trent chuckled, “Alright, I guess.”

123123123

“Scott Hansen and Trent Morgan.” Full Metal declared as he reached the counter with Trent. They used their real first names, but fake last names.

“Of course, Sir.” The clerk smiled back at them with the same overly pleasant expression every clerk ever had, “I’ve got the two of you in room 223, it’s on the second floor, to the right at the top of those stairs over there. You’ll have a lovely view of the beach. It’s in the same corridor as the entrance to the spa and sauna.”

“Is it near the breakfast buffet area?” Metal asked, earning himself a playful but still a bit forceful slap against his shoulder.

“Is your brain ever on anything besides food?” Trent chuckled and shook his head.

“Yeah. You know it is. But let’s not bother this nice guy with the details, alright?” Metal winked back at Trent before focusing back at the clerk, “So, breakfast?”

“It’s down the hall and to the left from your room. Pretty close actually.”

“Nice.” Metal grinned, “You’ve got my credit card info and everything else you need?”

“Yeah almost.” The clerk nodded, “I just need you to sign this before I give you the keycards.”

Metal nodded and glanced over the sheet of paper before he grabbed a pen and scribbled his fake name above the line which was intended for his signature.

Then they walked towards the stairs as Clay and Sonny tried to stagger their way through actually getting their room.

“You’re having way too much fun.” Trent whispered when they were out of earshot from the others.

“I’m just playing my part.” Metal winked back, “Wanna check out our room and… Play our parts?”

Trent glanced back, “You know, at least one of those two will be at our door in like fifteen minutes, complaining about the op in general.”

“Yeah… You’re probably right.” Metal frowned, “Raincheck? Tonight or something?”

“As sure as we don’t get a lead before then that we have to follow up.” Trent nodded.

“Now that would be a shame…” Metal winked at Trent, “I mean, we have to get the job done, but do we really want to rush it?”

“You’re impossible.” Trent chuckled, well knowing that his partner would focus on the mission, even though he’d focus on him the moments they got alone.

Metal chuckled, “You know, this might be fun…”

“It might.” Trent nodded, “And can you imagine how uncomfortable Clay and Sonny will be?”

123123123

“Dibs on being the soft and cuddly one of us.” Metal winked as he closed the door behind them.

“Yeah?” Trent glanced back over his shoulder, “You’ve got any news you want to declare as well, or just what I already had figured?”

“I mean… It’s a prime opportunity to cuddle up to you and not care about who might be looking…” Metal shrugged, “I’m planning on settling down against that shoulder of yours.”

“In public?”

“Hell yeah.” Metal grinned, “We’re at a freaking luxury resort for gay people, who for some reason can’t be open in the general public… I’m willing to bet that at least a few couples will be sitting a bit too close, or kissing even when other people are around. And honestly, I want to have my arm wrapped around your shoulders when we’re out with the guys, or your arm resting across mine for that matter. Actually being able to act like we would if work and everything didn’t get in the way of our relationship, you better believe I’m going to embrace it.”

Trent smiled a little.

“I still probably won’t kiss you in public.” Metal shrugged, “I’ve never understood those kinds of couples.”

Trent chuckled, “Now I kinda hope there comes a moment where we _have to_ … Preferably in front of Sonny and Clay.”

“That would be bad…”

“It’d be a little fun too…” Trent winked, “Just to freak them out a little.”

Metal tilted his head from side to side, “I guess.”

“I don’t know how it would work though…” Trent admitted, “Like, when do you _have to_ kiss…”

“We could probably find a way to stage some sort of necessity…” Metal grinned.

Trent chuckled.

“I mean it.”

“I believe you…” Trent shrugged, “I’ve known you long enough to know what you’re willing to do.”


	2. Bet

There was a knock at their door not too long after. Trent sighed as he untangled himself from Metal’s arms in order to get up.

Metal sat up against the headboard at his side of the bed.

“Hey…” Trent cleared his voice, “Both of you…”

“Yeah.” Sonny nodded and stomped past him.

“You know, we’re not supposed to know each other yet…” Trent shrugged as Clay also entered their room.

“No one was in the hallway.” Sonny shrugged as he sat down on the small couch in the room, taking up most of the space.

Clay sat down in the chair next to the couch.

Trent sat back down at the foot end of the bed.

“What the hell are we supposed to do here?” Sonny frowned, “It’s not like anyone’s going to believe we’re gay anyway…”

“Why not?” Metal shrugged, “And like Trent said, we’re supposed to not know each other before we ‘meet’ each other as couples in front of at least one other couple…”

“Why not?” Sonny sat up straighter, “Look at us. We’re like the least likely dudes to be gay, ever.”

Trent smirked a little, “Yeah? You think so? In case you haven’t had your eyes open since we got here, we ‘look’ just as ‘gay’ as the rest of the guys out there, because there is nothing like ‘looking gay’…”

“I don’t know…” Metal smirked, “Sonny look pretty gay to me…”

“Hah, funny.” Sonny frowned, “I’m just not comfortable with this mission.”

“Oh, is that fragile masculinity of yours struggling?” Trent chuckled, “-You’ll do just fine. Just say it’s your first time at a place like this, and you’re not sure how people are supposed to act here.”

“Or, just look at the other couples and mimic them…” Metal shrugged, “That’s our plan anyways.”

“I can’t wait to see that.” Clay chuckled.

“What, me and Trent as the perfect couple?” Metal chuckled.

“I have to admit, I’d rather expect you to be a plane-crash-couple…” Clay chuckled.

“Probably.” Sonny chuckled, “I can’t imagine the two of you would make a harmonic couple.”

“Want to make a bet out of that?” Trent flashed a grin, “Twenty dollars we’re going to be one of the cuddliest couples you’ll ever see…”

“Alright, you’re on.” Sonny chuckled, “Because you won’t be…”

“Want to make it even more interesting?” Trent smirked, “We could make it fifty bucks instead, since you’re so certain.”

“Yeah. Sure.” Sonny nodded.

“Do you never learn?” Clay glanced over at Sonny, “How many bets have you lost to Trent in the last three years? Or for your entire career for that matter.”

“Not just a few times…” Trent chuckled.

“Shouldn’t you discuss the bet with your ‘partner’? I mean, he has to be cuddly as well if you’re going to be a cuddly couple.”

“Oh, I’m in on it if there’s money involved.” Metal shrugged from where he was resting.

“Alright, bet’s on.” Sonny nodded, “You really in for fifty?”

“I am if you are.” Trent nodded.

“Sonny, you know you’re going to lose, right?”

“No… I won’t.”

“You probably will,”

“Hey, they’re already bickering like a couple!” Metal grinned, “They might actually manage to fool a couple of people to believe that they actually are.”

Trent chuckled, “Yeah, maybe.”

“But seriously though, this OP will suck…” Sonny drawled.

“Well, at least you won’t have to share a room with Metal’s snoring.” Trent grinned as Metal tossed one of their pillows at him as

“No, but I will share a room with Sonny’s snoring. That’s even worse.” Clay shot in.

“Hey!”

“I said it, and I meant it.” Clay shot Sonny a look.

Metal chuckled a little, then he glanced at his watch, “But you should get back to your own room. Pick out some clothes to wear later this evening. I need to grab a shower at least, I’m probably not the only one of us in need of that either…”

Clay pulled a bit at the fabric of his t-shirt, “Yeah, as a matter of fact… Probably not a dumb idea.”

“Alright, I’ll check if the coast is clear in the hallway…” Trent shrugged and pushed off the bed, “And remember, we don’t know each other yet.”

“Yeah, I’ll try to remember that…” Sonny nodded.

123123123

“Sonny’s distressed…” Metal chuckled as he started to strip out of the clothes he had traveled in.

“Remember the first time we snuck away?” Trent smiled a bit at the memory, “I recall a certain someone not being entirely cool with any of it…”

“Well, we were doing something we weren’t allowed to…”

“We were.” Trent nodded a bit, “But I wouldn’t say that was the cause of why you were… Nervous.”

“Are you going to remind me about that all afternoon, or are you going to join me in the shower?”

“Shower, way better option.”

“Thought so…” Metal grinned.


	3. Practice makes it believable?

“How are we gonna do this?” Sonny asked when the two of them were back in their own room, “We can’t make this OP fail, just because we’re uncomfortable.”

“No, we can’t.” Clay agreed.

“Trent and Full Metal seem to have it under control, how hard can it be?”

“We’re both confident guys.” Clay shrugged, “We should be able to pull this off like nobody’s business.”

Sonny nodded.

“So… What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know, say that we were a real couple…” Sonny shrugged, “What would be _our_ thing?”

Clay shrugged.

“I had this girlfriend once, we used to go camping to get away from it all.” Sonny shrugged, “ _Our thing_ is not going to be that, but… It’s an example.”

“Why don’t we just look at the things we actually like doing together?”

“Like?”

“Working out. Hanging with buddies. Having a drink or two at the local bar…”

“A drink or two, man… You’re selling us both short on that one.”

“You get what I mean…”

“I don’t think we’ll come off as a confident enough couple to have anyone believe that we actually hang out with buddies as a couple…”

“It could still be one of the things we like doing, but we’re not out to our buddies. So they don’t know.” Clay scratched a little at his temple with one finger.

“Well, yeah…” Sonny nodded, “We would most definitely be in the closet.”

“Definitely.” Clay nodded, “But we’re here because we want to experience what it’s like to be open about it, in a safe environment.”

“Yeah, but we’re… We don’t really know how to be open about it, see, it’s our first time.”

“Yeah, we have a couple of years of conditioning in being secret about it. Just relaxing together, openly, comes hard to us. At least for now.”

Sonny nodded.

“Man, we’re…”

“Fucked?”

“Yeah…” Clay chuckled, “This _should_ be one of the easiest missions we’ve ever been on.”

“Yeah. Should be.” Sonny nodded.

“The thing is, everything we find hard about this mission is probably all in our head.”

“It is.” Sonny nodded, “The thing is, I have NOTHING against gay people. Hell, one of my best buddies from high school has been in a gay relationship since the year after high school. Probably longer, in the closet, but they came out about a year after high school. He’s still one of my best buddies back home.”

Clay nodded.

“It’s just… I’m not gay myself, nor do I want to be.”

“Well, you should be now.” Clay almost chuckled.

“Thanks, I know.” He nodded, “So should you.”

Clay nodded, “I know, I know.”

“Alright, what’s our biggest challenge here?”

“To make a resort full of gay people believe we could be gay as well.”

“Yeah, but… We need to think smaller. What’s the specific things about that which is challenging?”

“Distance.” Clay shrugged, “I don’t think anyone will believe we’re a couple if we stay at least six feet apart, all the time.”

“Good point.” Sonny nodded, “We probably should work on sitting next to each other.”

“Yeah, thighs touching or one of us has an arm draped across the other one’s shoulders.”

“What else?”

“We’re confident in out history. So, that should be easy.” Clay shrugged, “Looks.”

“Looks.”

“Yeah, looks. Remember when you’ve been in a relationship, and you automatically glance towards your girl a little more often than you actually have to?”

Sonny almost blushed, he definitely knew that. It was a thing he had to fight when it came to Lisa. Lisa was right, it was just luck that no one had called them out on it already. “Yeah, we have to work on that as well.”

Clay nodded.

“We also need to find a way to be sweet against each other.” Sonny swallowed, “Either by complimenting each other, or by gestures.”

Clay nodded.

“Man, this is going to be hard.”

Clay nodded a bit.

Sonny blew out an exasperated breath, “So… Step one… Distance.”

Clay nodded, “We could put on a movie on the television here, and…”

“Practice sitting next to each other?”

“Yeah.” Clay nodded, “We have to look like it’s something we’re used to when we’re at home.”

“You’re right…” Sonny nodded and sat down in their couch, then patted the seat next to him, “Let’s go, blondie.”

Clay chuckled.

“Watching movies, that’s also one of the things we like doing together, right?” Sonny shrugged as Clay sat down next to him, stiffening just a bit as Sonny let his arm rest across his shoulders.

“I guess.” Clay nodded, placing his left hand against Sonny’s knee, grinning a bit as Sonny almost flinched in return.

“Good thing we decided we needed practice…”

Clay chuckled, “Yeah. No one is going to believe us if we can’t do something as simple as this even…”

“Yeah.”


	4. Cover stories

Trent and Metal sat in one of the couch areas. They had found another couple to chat with. Two guys who looked to be in their late 20’s or early 30’s. It was one rather muscular guy with red hair, and a guy with dark hair and glasses.

The thinner guy with glasses had his legs rested up on the redhead’s lap.

“How long have the two of you known each other?” the one with vibrant red hair asked, Mike.

“Oh… Uhhh…” Metal swallowed and glanced up at Trent, “Is it sixteen years now?”

“We’ve been a couple since 2003.” Trent chuckled, then glanced down at Metal, “A little longer than sixteen years.”

“I’m sorry… I should remember…”

“No…” Trent shrugged a little, “That’s not the important part. You know that.”

“But still…”

Trent shook his head a little, before looking at the other couple. “And you two?”

“Oh, not nearly as long as you two.” Jack, the one with glasses grinned back, “It’s been five years since we started dating.”

“Not bad.” Metal grinned, “So, are you… Out? Back home, I mean…”

“I am.” Jack nodded, “But Mike is not.”

“Yeah… People at the place I work don’t really deal with gay people. My parents know, but… They’re still getting used to the thought.”

“Ugh… Tell me about it…” Metal rolled his eyes a little.

“You know the problem?”

“Yeah… The work one, we both do.” Metal chuckled, “We’re both in very male dominated professions, and my boss is a massive bigot. I think I could be out to the other guys, if it weren’t for my boss.”

Trent chuckled a little at the way Metal totally sold the story. “Yeah, and I don’t trust my coworkers. I’m not really in the closet, but I make a point out of not advertising it. General experience is, best if not a lot of people know.”

Mike nodded, “I mean, some people at my work place would be completely cool with me being interested in other men, but… Then there are those who I almost expect would beat me up just because.”

Trent nodded, his eyes closing briefly as a long-suppressed memory floated past the curtains, and he almost could feel the fresh bruises his body had earned that day long ago. But then Metal’s hand squeezed his knee gently and he was pulled back to the present.

“Yeah, some people suck.” Metal sighed, his hand still resting near Trent’s knee.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Mike nodded.

Metal stretched a bit, then yawned, leaning heavier on Trent’s shoulder.

“Tired?”

“Rough couple of months at work.” Metal shrugged, “Last few weeks has been very physically demanding, and I kinda neglected my way better half here for way too long. Figured a week here would be exactly what the both of us needed.”

“Yeah, right after you catch up on that month of sleep you’re lacking…” Trent chuckled a bit.

“More like just a few hours….” Metal shrugged again and hummed in satisfaction as Trent decided to start running a finger along the bridge of his nose and up to his hairline and back, “You know I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep doing that for too long?”

“I’m counting on it…” Trent smiled a bit and shrugged his right shoulder, the one Metal wasn’t resting against.

123123123

Mike and Jack had continued talking with Trent until Metal was well asleep.

“So, rough stretch at work?” Mike asked as he nodded towards Metal.

“Yeah…” Trent nodded, “One of his best buddies died on the job. It had a big impact on him, and he kinda had to step up and be the second in command after that. Sleep has been an issue since then.”

Jack nodded, “What kind of job?”

“Firefighter.” Trent smiled a little, his left index finger still trailing along the same path as earlier. They had gotten to sketch out their “I don’t really think the job has been more physically demanding lately like he says, but… It’s easier for him to put it that way than to admit that the loss of one of his best buddies, and the lack of sleep is getting to him.”

Jack nodded, “Understandable. You both seem like guys who put up a tough exterior back home.”

“Well, not _at home_ … But when we’re among others, yeah. Guilty.”

“That must be hard…” Mike sighed, “Having a partner who works in a dangerous job like that.”

Trent looked up and smirked a little, “Well, it’s not fun. But I’ll manage as long as he does the same…”

Jack hummed a questioning tone.

“I’m in the army. I’d be a hypocrite if I told him to get another, safer, job…” Trent chuckled lightly, “And telling this guy to get a safer job would work just as well as it would on me…”

“Not very well, I guess…” Jack smirked.

“No…” Trent shook his head and glanced towards his right arm. His scar was covered by a long sleeve, but he knew exactly how it looked. That scar was part of the reason why his cover story was as a soldier in the army. “No, you could say life itself tried to tell me to find something safer to do. Guess I’m both too stupid and stubborn to take the hint.”

“Yeah?”

“I was a little too close to a bomb which went kaboom.” Trent shook his head, “A smart guy would call it quits, and find something easier and safer to do. But nope, I spent about a year on getting back to the point where I was useful for the army again. And suddenly it’s been a decade.”

“Wow.”

Trent sighed and nodded.

123123123

Metal woke up half an hour later, a little disoriented but content.

Trent had stopped trailing his finger along the bridge of his nose, but had started gently playing with his short hair, something he enjoyed just as much.

“Sorry, did I doze off for long?”

“A while…” Trent shrugged a little, “But you didn’t snore, so we’re all cool with it.”

Metal rubbed at his eyes a little, then smiled up at Trent, “You know, you could have woken me up and told me to sleep somewhere meant for sleeping.”

“Nah…” Trent chuckled.

Metal glanced towards Mike and Jack, “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s alright, Scott.” Jack shrugged, “Trent told us a short version of how hard you’ve been working lately. I’d probably fall asleep standing if I were in your shoes.”

Metal blushed a little, then sat up with a soft groan.

“You alright there, buddy?” Trent tilted his head to get a better look at Metal.

“I just spent God knowns how long sleeping in a position better suited for a skinny teenage girl than a pretty heavy-set 40-something year old…” Metal grouched as he stretched, “A little stiff and sore all over.”

“Heavy set?” Trent chuckled, “I’d say muscly… Because when I think heavy-set, I think short and stocky.”

“Well, I’m certainly not feather-weight anyway.” Metal chuckled, as he tilted his head and made his neck crack.

“-Good thing we both have professional massages scheduled for tomorrow, huh?”

“Think I could use a chiropractor…” Metal chuckled.

“Yeah, cause you abuse your body all the time…” Trent chuckled, “Either at work or going on those hikes you somehow _enjoy_ …”

“It’s calming.”

“A 100lbs plus backpack, just for fun?” Trent chuckled, “No, that’s work. That’s not what you do for fun.”

“Not for fun…” Metal shrugged, “To clear my head. Just like you to when you hang out at the range with your army buddies. You’re very welcome to join me for one of my hikes…”

Trent chuckled, “Nah. I’m not enough of a masochist to do that.”

Metal chuckled, “That scar on your arm and the fact that you’re back on active duty says otherwise.”

“The…” Mike stalled, “Is that from what you told us about earlier?”

“Yeah, it’s from when I was a bit too close to a bomb which went off.” Trent nodded and slipped the sleeve of his right arm up to his elbow, “Left a pretty badass scar.”

“It…” Jack nodded, “Yeah.”

“That must’ve hurt.” Mike frowned, “A lot.”

Trent nodded a bit, “Yeah, I wasn’t myself there for months. This dork stuck by me though.”

“Because this dork is addicted to you.” Metal smirked, “If I could help myself, I would.”

Mike chuckled, “I know the feeling.”

Jack grinned over at his partner, then he caught eye of a couple of guys he didn’t know, “Those two look like they’re first timers…”

Metal and Trent looked over as well and saw Sonny and Clay.

“They are definitely not out.” Trent chuckled, “Not a chance.”

Metal nodded along.

“Could still be fun to get to know them…” Trent shrugged.

“Yeah.” Mike nodded, “-The blond one looks like he could be a model.”

“That’s almost funny coming from you…” Jack chuckled.

“What?”

“You do kinda look like you belong on the front page of a sports magazine…” Metal shrugged.

“-Or a magazine at least.” Jack nodded.

“We should try to get them to come over here…” Mike grinned and whistled, before attempting to call them over.


	5. Cover stories pt. 2

“Hey…” Sonny smiled carefully, as the two of them stepped over to Metal and Trent, and the other unfamiliar couple. One of the unfamiliar guys had called them over.

“Hey, want to sit with us for a while? You look like you could use some friends to show you the ropes of this place.” Jack grinned.

“Is it that obvious?” Clay asked, “-It’s our first time here.”

“Seen worse.” Mike smiled, “But yeah, we kinda guessed that you were new to this.”

Sonny chuckled a bit, “Yeah. No hiding that, I guess.”

Metal shook his head a bit. “So, what’s your names? I’m Scott, this is my partner, Trent.”

“Yeah, and I’m Mike, and this lovely gentleman is my fiancé Jack.”

Sonny nodded a bit, not really figuring out how to form words.

“Well, I’m Clay.” Clay grinned, “Sonny and I have been together for a while, but… I think this is the first time we’ve admitted that to other people.”

“Yeah.” Sonny nodded, his cheeks a shade redder than usual.

“Well, I’m honored.” Jack grinned, “It can be really hard, at least at first.”

“Yeah, not only in the start.” Metal chuckled, “Like I told you two, we’ve been together since forever, and we’re not out to all of our friends even.”

“Not even all of your friends?”

“No.” Trent chuckled, “Work friends don’t know, most school buddies don’t know…”

“Hell, your uncle still thinks I’m just a good buddy of yours.”

Trent chuckled, “Would you really prefer Frank to know about us?”

“No…” Metal laughed, “No, I think that would be the same as signing up for years of mean jokes at our expense. I think I like it the way things are.”

“Only wish is that you could sit leaned up against me a little more?”

Metal nodded.

123123123

Clay grinned, if he hadn’t known both Trent and Full Metal pretty well, he would have believed everything they said. Hell, they even looked comfortable sitting squished up against each other.

If they could pull it of that well, he and Sonny couldn’t be much worse.

“Let’s sit down…” he winked to Sonny and sat down.

He didn’t put his arm across the back of the couch they ended up sitting in, they had learned in their attempts of getting comfortable about this that Sonny’s arm resting against his shoulders felt less awkward than the other way around.

Sonny looked back at him, before he sat down as well and stiffly mimicked the way Trent had his arm rested against Metal.

“First time showing affection in public as well?” Mike smirked.

“Yeah, this getaway will have a lot of firsts…” Clay chuckled nervously, before he glanced over at Sonny who still had a visible blush coloring his cheeks, “We’re usually really private about our relationship.”

Sonny nodded a little, and shifted in hopes of finding a position which felt less bogus.

123123123

He had a problem with believing his own eyes as he watched Metal slumped comfortably against Trent, like it was how every evening was spent. He couldn’t fathom how relaxed they both looked, like this was the real version of them, and the version he always had believed to be the true one was a ploy.

He didn’t notice that he was staring before he realized he had some cool, grey eyes set on him. But this time they didn’t exude danger, this time Full Metal’s eyes held a warmth he had never seen in them. Not for longer than a shy split second every now and then, anyway.

“You wondering about something?” Hell, his voice was even softer. More caring than the one time Sonny almost had been blown up while trying to make a trap safe. It was one of the few times he really had gotten the shakes afterwards, and Metal had understood. He had made sure that he felt safe.

“Yeah.” He admitted.

“Anything I might be able to answer?”

He shrugged a bit, “How?”

Metal chuckled, “Think I might need a bit more to go on than just one word…”

“How are you so comfortable?” Sonny almost chuckled, “I mean… I get looking that comfortable at home, but… In front of strangers like us?”

“Years of practice…” Trent smirked, “We looked maybe even more uncomfortable than you two, our first time at a place like this.”

“Yeah?” Once again, he felt like this was the real Trent and Full Metal, and he had only met some posers before. He never knew what kind of acting capabilities the two older SEALs held. Man, they chose the wrong profession if they were this good.

“I distinctly remember Trent here jumping like I zapped him with a stun gun each time I actually touched him, outside our room, that is.” Metal chuckled and let his right hand fall against Trent’s thigh, and Trent’s only reaction was an amused smirk.

“Come a long way, I see…” Mike chuckled.

“Oh yeah…” Trent chuckled as well, “And this guy would not sit still.”

“Now, that’s ridiculous.” Jack laughed, “You mean, Scott, who’s been in about that position for the last two hours, couldn’t sit still.”

“I’ve got some excess energy… It’s a problem sometimes.” Metal chuckled, and glanced up at Trent, “And it wasn’t just because I was nervous. I had forgotten something at home.”

“Yeah, you tend to cope better when you remember that stuff.” Trent chuckled, allowing himself to run his hand through Metal’s hair.

“I really do…” Metal shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“That being said, I doubt you would have been so restless now, if you forgot the same stuff.” Trent shrugged, “I would need a vacation after our vacation, but that’s a different problem.”

“You don’t find my vacation options relaxing?”

“No, because you generally don’t choose to slow things down and relax.”

“What am I doing right now?”

“You’re well medicated AND I set a limit for number of daily activities.”

Sonny smirked a little, he wasn’t sure whether Metal had some sort of disorder or not. He guessed he probably didn’t, but he was 99.99% sure he didn’t take any medications for it if he did. It had to be a part of their covers.

They knew the broad strokes of each other’s covers, but they didn’t know the fine details.

Metal rolled his eyes a little, “You still love me though.”

Trent chuckled, “Of course, I don’t think I could live without you.”

“Oh, you’d crash and burn…” Metal winked.

“Yeah, probably.” Trent agreed as he slipped his left hand past Metal’s shoulder, and Metal interlaced his fingers with him.

_How was it that they fit each other so well in this scenario?_

Sonny had no clue. Some part of his brain joked about them really being a couple, as far as he could see, it was the only thing that made any sense right now. But no, not really likely that either.

“So, you said you had dated for a while…” Trent shrugged and looked towards Sonny and Clay again, “How long is that?”

“We haven’t hit our dating first anniversary yet.” Sonny shrugged, finally calm enough to lie his ass off.

“It’s pretty soon though…” Clay shot in, “Three more months.”

Sonny nodded a little, figuring it was best to focus on his own right hand, in his own lap.

“Nice.” Jack grinned, “Any big plans?”

“No, just small ones.” Clay grinned, a blush creeping up to his cheeks as well, “For the moment, it looks like we’re driving to one of the local beaches in our town to watch the sun set and rise.”

“Romantic.” Metal nodded, “Hey, T… We could do something like that.”

“I’m not sleeping in the bed of a truck.” Trent chuckled, “You’re not going to do that either. We’re too old for that.”

“I’m not old…” Metal smirked, “And I’m a few months older than you, so… You don’t get to call yourself old either.”

“I will tickle you.”

“That the worst you’ve got?” Metal asked with a mischievous smile.

“-Worst I’ll actually go through with.” Trent admitted.

“Alright. I’ll behave.” Metal chuckled and shook his head a little.

123123123

“So, are you guys going to the party tonight?” Mike asked.

“Party, what party?” Sonny grinned.

“There’s pretty much some kind of party every night here.” Jack shrugged, “Think the theme for tonight was Hawaii.”

“Oh, that’s something I can get behind.” Sonny grinned.

“Hey, babe.” Clay cleared his voice, “I will not feel sorry for you if you get shitfaced, alright? No empathy, at all. Got me?”

“We’ll see about who gets shitfaced first blondie.”


	6. Before the party

“Can you believe it?” Sonny chuckled as they made it back to their room, “If I didn’t know them, I would have believed that Trent and Metal were gay.”

“They could have fooled me any day…” Clay chuckled and sat down at the edge of the bed they were supposed to share, but he had won in a game of rock-paper-scissors.

Sonny nodded, “Hey, I’m gonna grab a shower.”

Clay nodded.

“You should grab one too, after me, or wet your hair in the sink at least.” Sonny shrugged, “Maybe we can trick someone into thinking we had a hot shower together.”

Clay nodded, “Yeah, could probably use a shower as well. Be quick, alright?”

Sonny nodded.

123123123

Metal jumped a bit as Trent’s hand slapped against his butt a short moment after they had entered their room. He spun around and a short second later Trent found himself pressed up against the wall.

Metal had one elbow leaned up against the wall behind Trent, and his other hand rested near Trent’s hip. He had dipped his head a little, so their lips were only inches apart. A smile was creeping onto his lips as he leaned even closer.

He almost placed a kiss on Trent’s lips, but pulled away at the last moment. A coy smile present on his lips.

“Oh, you tease.” Trent chuckled.

Metal winked.

Trent smirked in return, and hooked a couple of fingers inside Metal’s waistband and pulled him closer. He slipped another couple of fingers inside the waistband on the other side and started toying with the button of Metal’s jeans.

Metal swallowed hard.

“I want you…”

Metal nodded as Trent’s hands undid the button.

“Do you want to…”

Metal didn’t answer, but got his shirt off in a hurry.

“Take that as a yes?” 

“Hell yeah.” Metal nodded, dipped down and picked Trent up by the waist.

Trent wrapped his legs around Metal’s waist, as Metal walked them towards the bed.

“Don’t you dare make us fall off the bed.” Trent warned.

“It happened once.”

“- And you landed on top of me.”

Metal chuckled a little as he let them both fall onto the bed. Without missing a beat, he slipped a hand under Trent’s shirt at the same time as he started kissing Trent’s neck and jaw.

“I’ve got rubber in my suitcase.” Trent almost gasped.

“Gimme a few more minutes of just this, alright?” Metal whispered as he worked Trent’s shirt further up his torso, then he sat back on his heels before leaning down to kiss Trent’s chest instead of his neck.

“I really don’t need all that foreplay today… Alright?” Trent almost gasped.

“No, but it’ll drive you mad…” Metal looked up with a wink, “And that kinda drives me mad… And… Mad is good.”

Trent’s eyes almost rolled back in his head as Metal took his time working his way back up to his lips. Once he was at the right latitude again, Trent reached down and unzipped his pants. Metal leaned forward to make it easier for Trent to slip his jeans off his butt.

He started stroking Metal through the fabric of his boxer briefs, satisfied when the man above him let go of a soft moan.

“What were you saying about foreplay?” Trent smirked.

“Skip most of it?” Metal asked breathlessly.

“Some of it.” Trent chuckled, “Less teasing, but still foreplay.”

Metal nodded a bit, “Let’s get the condoms and the lube out…”

Trent made one swift move and put Metal on the bottom and him on top, “-I’ll get it.”

123123123

‘ _Hey, you guys planning on  
going to the party soon, or?’_

_‘No, we’re going to be what  
you could call fashionably   
late. But, we’ll see you there,   
alright? Want to make sure   
we’re ready.`_

_‘Yah. Cool.’_

123123123

Trent placed his phone back on the nightstand with a sigh.

“…We should hit the shower right about now…” Metal whispered into Trent’s neck, they were both sweaty and satisfied.

“Yeah…” Trent nodded, “Man… I just want to fall asleep…”

“Me too…” Metal nodded.

“We really need to get up and start getting ready…”

“Yeah.” Metal sighed and let one hand run up Trent’s side, smiling a bit at the shiver which ran through his partner’s body. “I really like this.”

Trent nodded, “I like you.”

Metal smiled a bit, then pushed up on his elbow to kiss Trent on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for that *missing* scene.   
> As previously stated, I just can't write that stuff convincingly, or get a good flow to it.   
> I'd love to read it though...


	7. Party

“One whiskey on the rocks and one San Francisco, the vodka kind.” Metal ordered at the bar.

The bartender nodded and put one large cube of ice into a whiskey glass and poured up the whiskey, then he quickly mixed the drink.

Metal paid and took the glasses back to the table he had occupied with Trent, Sonny and Clay.

123123123

“Here, wasn’t sure what you’d want… So…”

“Is that one with vodka or did the bartender do the same thing as that guy in San Francisco did?”

“No, it’s a real San Francisco.” Metal chuckled.

“Then I’ll take the fruity drink.” Trent grinned.

“You’ve been to San Francisco together?”

“Yeah…” Trent nodded as he accepted the drink, “My sister moved there, needed help moving, she needed extra muscle and Metal wanted to see Alcatraz.”

“Yeah.” Metal nodded, they didn’t plan on admitting that they’d _actually_ been there for the parade as well, which had been an entire experience in itself. Or well, the afterparty had been. Clothes seemed to be more and more optional after a while.

“Anyway, we went to this cool little bar on one of the piers. Awesome place, live jazz music when we got there, then when they were done with their set, Golden State Warriors played some other team on the television.”

“There’s something about that home-team vibe…” Metal smirked.

Trent nodded, “Nice bartender, who was joking around and making awesome drinks, in general.”

“But…”

“-But, at that bar, they did this cocktail a little different.” Trent frowned, “This does not taste good with Jack D in it.”

“Banana and whiskey?” Sonny grimaced, “Yeah, believe ya.”

“You should’ve seen his face…” Metal chuckled, “If I ever break out laughing for seemingly no reason at all, that’s probably the picture inside my head.”

“-But, you like whiskey…” Clay tilted his head.

“But not in this drink.” Trent specified, “It’s like mixing salmon and lasagna. Both are good on its own, but should not be mixed.”

“Alright, yeah… I guess.”

“Just imagine it Clay, banana and whiskey…”

“Doesn’t sound that bad…”

“It’s bad…” Trent promised, “Especially when you expect something else.”

Clay chuckled a bit, “Alright.”

123123123

“Any ideas for what to do here?” Sonny asked as low as the music would allow.

Metal shrugged a bit, “We could all hit the dance floor?”

Trent nodded a little, “Not a bad idea.”

“But… People will see us…”

“Since when do you care about that?” Metal chuckled, “I’m pretty sure you’ve done crazier things at the Boom Boom Room.”

“Well, he’s got a point.” Clay shrugged, “You actually flashed the entire team there once.”

“Well, I was DRUNK.”

“How many drinks will it take to get you out on the dance floor? Pants on. Because I’ll buy those drinks.”

“For dancing, I’m betting on four shots and one beer.” Clay shrugged.

“It’s a good start…” Sonny admitted.

“I’m getting it.” Metal nodded, “You want anything, Clay?”

“Same as you’re sipping on would be nice.”

Metal nodded a bit, “Trent, you want anything else?”

“Nah, think I’m good for now.”

Metal nodded, “Sonny any specific shots?”

“Nah, as long as the alcohol content is high, I’m good.”

Metal chuckled and nodded, “Alright.”

123123123

“Wow, you work out…”

Metal turned around and saw a man about his own age grin back at him. He smirked a little, “Yeah, my partner is a soldier, so… I kinda have to keep up with him.”

“You two exclusive, or? You up for some extra fun?”

“We’re exclusive.” Metal shrugged a little.

“Been together for long?”

“Starting to get close to 20 years now. “ Metal answered with the proudest possible smile he could muster.

“So I don’t have a chance?”

“No, sorry.” Metal shook his head, “Me and Trent, we’re solid. Although, two of our friends might be up to play around… Table eight, just… Wait until they hit the dance floor later. We’re kinda catching up on what’s happened since we last met.”

“Oh, so a bit of privacy is preferred for now?”

“Yeah, for a while at least.” Metal nodded, “Good luck on your quest though…”

“Thank you. Was hoping to get you in on some threesome or foursome action…”

“Sorry.”

123123123

Metal returned to the table with drinks balanced on a tray. He didn’t plan on admitting that he had sowed the seed of chaos when he suggested that man he met while getting drinks for Clay and Sonny should hit on them. Not yet at least, he wanted to tell Trent, but he couldn’t do that while the two other men sat at the same table.

He would just have to hope that two of them needed to go to the restroom about at the same time, and that he and Trent would either stay at the table together, or be the ones to need a bathroom break.

123123123

Luck turned out to be on his side once Sonny had finished the beer he had brought him, and Clay had finished his previous beer and had sipped to his whiskey a few times.

As soon as the two younger men got up, he twisted to Trent. “This guy hit at me.”

“You don’t have to brag…” Trent scoffed, “I know how hot you are.”

“No-no-no-no… That’s not where this is going…” Metal shook his head, “I think he hit on me mostly because I have a bit of muscles.”

“And when does this go from low key bragging to something else?”

“Now. I shot him down, of course.” Metal flashed a grin, “And suggested he’d try Sonny and Clay later. Said that they might be up for it.”

“You’re evil…”

“I’m hilarious.” Metal countered, “And you can’t claim you don’t want to see it…”

“No, I would appreciate seeing that.” Trent chuckled, “Who is the guy?”

“About 45, I guess, business looking guy.” Metal shrugged as he recalled the man, “Glasses, thick frames. About 5’7”. Button up shirt, grey or white, hard to tell in this light. Black suit pants. Thin framed body. Looks like a hard gust of wind would topple him.”

Trent nodded along, while scanning the part of the room they had in their line of view. “That guy? Two o’clock?”

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“Kinda cute, not your type though.”

“No, not really.” Metal chuckled, “Although you had that same watch out for wind gusts look for a while…”

“I was recovering from an injury…”

“Yeah, I’m being a mean boyfriend again, ain’t I?”

“Nah… We’re good.” Trent chuckled, “As long as you stay okay with me kicking you out of bed the times you snore like a freight train.”

Metal rolled his eyes and reached down to squeeze Trent’s thigh a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that San Francisco drink incident is directly inspired from real life.


	8. Aaron

Sonny checked under all the stalls before he looked back at Clay, “Have you seen anyone fitting the description of the guy we’re here for?”

“No, I haven’t.” Clay shook his head, “Almost every whiteish guy out there could be _him._ We really don’t have the best intel on this one…”

Sonny shook his head in agreement.

“Five-six to six-seven…” Clay chuckled, “In our team, everyone fits that description.”

“Between 25 and 55, most likely between 30 and 35, but that’s guesswork at best.”

Clay nodded, “Again, the entire team.”

“Hell, we don’t even know his natural skin color… Or hair color.” Sonny chuckled lightly, “I mean, some sources claim he’s blond and fair skinned, other says he had almost black hair and olive skin.”

“Again, the entire team fits between those two outpoints. If you’re generous.” Clay shook his head. “Even Ray could pass for having ‘olive skin’ in the right lighting. -We’re doomed.”

“From the intel we’ve gotten, we can’t even be absolutely certain he’s here right now.”

Clay nodded.

“I really don’t like when someone other than the Navy runs the show…”

Clay nodded again, “Yeah, why is it always a bad experience waiting to happen when the three letter agencies provide the intel.”

“Pretty sure this whole mission is how dropping the bar of soap feels in prison.”

“And can you believe how cool Metal and Trent seem with all of this?” Clay rolled his eyes, “If I didn’t know them pretty well, I’d believe them.”

“I’m about to start believing them anyway…” Sonny chuckled.

Clay nodded a bit.

“We should get back out there…”

“Yeah, we should…” Clay agreed.

“We should probably try to get at least one dance together later…”

“Yeah.” Clay nodded once more.

123123123

“Metal, Trent, what are you guys doing here?” Aaron asked as he approached their table.

“Sssh… Quiet.” Metal gave a short ‘quit-it’ wave, before he asked their old friend to sit down.

“What?”

“We’re working.” Trent shrugged, “He goes by his first name today.”

“Working?” Aaron studied the table, “Looks like you’ve had too much to drink to be working anything but a pole tonight. Are there more SEALs here? Should I… Hide?”

“Nah, I don’t think these two know you.” Metal shook his head, “One is certainly too young, the other one is…”

“He could possibly remember you. But I wouldn’t bet on it.” Trent informed as he leaned closer.

“This must be _the_ dream mission, am I right?”

“If we had solid intel, yeah.” Trent shrugged.

“Hey, I think it’s pretty awesome anyway.” Metal chuckled.

“Can I help in any way? For old time’s sake?”

“No, I don’t think so…” Metal shook his head, “But you’ll reach out if you see anything suspicious?”

“I saw a couple I can’t believe would actually be a couple earlier. Actually seemed scared of each other.”

“Let me guess…” Trent chuckled, “One blond guy who looks like he just stepped out of sports illustrated, and a brown haired guy who looks like he’ll be the ultimate grandpa in thirty years?”

“Yeah!” Aaron nodded.

“Those are our… teammates.” Trent rolled his eyes a little.

“So they managed to pull the two of you, and disaster one and two…?”

Metal chuckled a bit, “Yeah, we kinda forgot to say ‘not-it’ and the two others lost on being ‘the-new-guy’ and having pissed off our commanding officer.”

“Oh, I see.” Aaron chuckled, “So, am I a suspect? Or?”

“No, you’re safe.” Metal smirked, “Intel we have isn’t the best, but every report said it was a white guy.”

“Well, good luck.” Aaron chuckled, “Customer base for this place is _mainly_ white.”

“Thanks, we noticed.” Trent chuckeld, “So, are you here with Devon?”

“Yeah, but he ate or drank something he shouldn’t have so…” Aaron shrugged, “I’m staying out of our room for a few hours.”

“Oh… Food poisoning?”

“No, probably just failed to take his lactaid.” Aaron shook his head.

Metal frowned, “Ouchie…”

“Yeah, he’s really not made for dairy.”

“No, I remember.” Metal nodded.

“So, except for some mean milk messing up his day… Have you had a good time here so far?”

“We’ve only been here two days, but… We love the place. It’s our third time here.”

“Well, it’s our first time _here_ …” Trent shrugged, “But we love that place up in Oregon.”

Metal nodded in agreement, “Not as flashy and grandiose as this place, but… It’s more _us_ …”

“I imagine.” Aaron nodded, “So, how am I supposed to act when they get back?”

“Well, if we can explain it away as we met in BUDs, and you once upon a time let it slip that you like men, I’m okay with that, but… If you want to keep it a secret we can play it as we just met as well.” Metal offered, “We can’t really say that we found out about each other at a place like this one…”

Aaron nodded, “I’m cool with these new guys knowing, but… I still sometimes run into guys about our age, who joined at the same time as us… As gay as I am, I’m still not ready for all of them knowing.”

“Maybe act like you’ve known us for however long Clay and Sonny has been in the restroom for?”

“So, I know your name and maybe a few of your interests?” Aaron shrugged.

“Sounds right, and before I can’t say this, say hi to Devon for me, alright?”

“You’ve got it, and thank you.”

123123123

“Sorry, there was a line.” Clay lied as they made it back to the table, “Who’s this guy?”

“I’m Aaron.” Aaron grinned back, grateful that all his service related scars were hid by clothing, He could get a chance to make up a somewhat realistic backstory for it all, and warn Devon that he couldn’t mention his service to their country., “My husband wasn’t feeling well, so I’m down here alone, and these guys looked like nice people to talk with.”

“Yeah…” Sonny nodded, “I’ve learned that they are pretty great. I’m Sonny by the way. My sweet Goldilocks here is Clay.”

Metal smirked a little, he figured that even though the shots and beer he’d bought Sonny earlier wasn’t enough to get him drunk-drunk, it was just enough to make him forget to give a damn about his own reputation.

“Goldilocks…” Aaron chuckled a little, “You know what, I might call him that. It fits.”

“No, Sonny’s the only one who gets to call me by stupid nicknames…” Clay blushed, then slung an arm around Sonny’s shoulders, “Which reminds me, didn’t we talk about that earlier?”

“Sorry, forgot.” Sonny grimaced, “But it suits ya…”

“Babe…” Clay scowled warningly.

“Alright, alright…” Sonny nodded, “Would it help if I bought you another drink?”

Clay tilted his head from side to side as if he was contemplating his answer, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Another beer? Whiskey? Some fruity cocktail I hardly can pronounce?”

“It’s a whiskey night.” Clay winked before he sat down on a chair next to Trent.

Sonny nodded and looked towards the bar, “I think I’ll go fix that straight away…”

123123123

He had to focus to keep his face neutral when he noticed where Metal’s left hand was, and how content both men seemed about its placement. There was no way they were just acting, no way.

Metal’s left hand was rested against the upper half of Trent’s thigh, more of his hand was on the inside of Trent’s thigh than on the outside of it. And both just looked like this was an everyday occurrence that they had forgotten that they were in the middle of.

He never would’ve guessed. Although, he couldn’t be entirely sure even now.   
But he was, in reality, he was.

Part of him wanted to share this with Sonny immediately, another part figured that maybe it was best if he kept his mouth shut about it. He wanted to keep BOTH of the men on their team. No matter how scary Metal sometimes got.

-But maybe Sonny had the same thought?   
Then they could discuss it freely in their room, and be _done_ with it.

He had to poke and prod to figure out exactly where Sonny stood. If Sonny learned what he now believed to be the truth, would he be alright with it and keep their secret, or would he ‘out’ them to the rest of the team? Mess everything up?

He took a trip to the back of his mind, subconsciously searching for moments where a relationship between the two SEALs would make perfect sense with this new knowledge in mind.

He did not come up empty. Not at all.

How had he not noticed before?

Was he blind? Did his social antennas wither up and die?

If he’d been paying attention it would’ve been clear as day. If he hadn’t just expected everyone around him to be straight, it would have been so ridiculously clear. But he had not seen it before now.

It was never the grand gestures. They couldn’t do that stuff, of course not. They had to at least try to keep their relationship a secret.

Which brought on a second question; How much of the way Metal acted normally was his personality, and how much of it was a shield to defend them both from accusations?

Who were they when they didn’t have the rest of Bravo around? Were they acting similar to how they were acting here? Was Full Metal actually a pretty soft and loving person?

He had to shut his brain off, or his head would explode soon. He couldn’t think of this right now.

123123123

“Hey, Clay… You with us?” Metal asked as he ducked down to be in Clay’s line of sight.

“Huh? What?” He asked as he finally managed to tear himself free from his trail of thought.

“You with us? You looked like you were off in Taiwan or something?” Metal tilted his head, “You were _distant_ …”

“Yeah, sorry…” he shrugged a bit, “I don’t know where my brain went there for a second.”

“Did your partner keep you up all night last night?” Aaron shot in, he knew enough to know better.

“Only his snoring.” Clay admitted, “The travel here really took it out of both of us. Guys, I’m sorry… I really spaced out there for a bit.”

“It’s alright…” Metal shrugged, bringing both arms up to lean on the table, “Happens to the best of us.”

“I guess.”

“But, you’re okay?”

“Yeah…” Clay nodded, “Yeah, I’m good. Just… Think my brain needs some sleep soon.”

“Alright, good.” Metal nodded, “You’ll tell us if something’s up, right?”

“Yeah, sure.” He nodded back.

123123123

“Oh, this is my song…” Aaron grinned as an upbeat party song came on, “Could I get a dance with one of you? I’m kinda on my own today, and… I love dancing?”

Clay didn’t miss how Metal glanced at Trent, and how Trent gave the most minimalistic nod he’d ever seen, before Metal offered to tag along to the dance floor.

“Just remember that I’m not your guy, alright?” Metal chuckled as they got up.

Another thing he didn’t miss was the slightly disappointed look Trent had when Metal left.

Okay, now he was convinced. They weren’t just acting.   
There was no way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will Clay tell what he saw to Sonny?   
> Or will he keep it secret until Sonny figures it out?  
> Or do I have something completely different in mind?


	9. Dancing

“Man, Metal really looks like he’s having fun out there…” Clay chuckled with an amused tone.

“Yeah, he likes to cut loose and dance once in a while.” Trent smiled, but it didn’t entirely reach his eyes.

“He does?” Sonny tilted his head a bit, “I’ve never heard that before…”

“Oh no…” Trent shook his head, “He doesn’t get to dance that much anymore… You see, back when we were the young guys on the team, we used to skip out from The Bulkhead when our leader started getting a bit… Testy…”

Sonny chuckled, “Testy?”

“Yeah, a few too many whiskey sours and the man would fight anyone. His own teammates for that matter.” Trent chuckled, “So Me-, Scott, Nate, Jason and I sometimes headed out to this nasty little rave-ish joint… Jason didn’t join us that often, this was when Emma was a toddler…”

“Yeah?”

“-Anyway, the man likes to dance, doesn’t really matter with who… I saw him dance with fossilized woman once at that party place, grey hair and all.”

Sonny chuckled, “Man, I would’ve loved to be a fly on the wall back in those days.”

“Yeah, we all quieted down a bit right before you joined us…” Trent chuckled, “I can’t imagine any of us would have survived if Nate, Jason, _Scott_ and I had been as party happy as we once were, and Ray still living up to the prime time nickname… Oh, and 30… Plus you…”

Clay chuckled at the look Sonny was left with, “He’s got a point.”

“Alright, yeah… I guess.” Sonny admitted, “It would have been a pretty dangerous mix.”

Trent nodded.

“So, about the stripping he mentioned earlier?” Sonny shrugged, “True?”

“How would I know?” Trent chuckled.

“I don’t know… You’ve known him for longer than us…”

“Well, in case you didn’t notice, Jason and Blackburn were equally confused.”

123123123

_There it was again, one of those looks._

He was certain he’d seen it this time. It actually looked like sadness.

Trent glanced over at the dancefloor and actually looked a bit sad.

It hadn’t really been a suspicion earlier, but now it made more and more sense. And if this was really what he believed it might be, he was the last person who had any right to get high and mighty about it.

Hell, four more weeks and he could start dating Lisa in public.

He kinda hoped it was real. He’d never willingly admit to it, but he was a hopeless romantic after all. And the thought of two people finding love against all odds, in their hectic, dangerous and grim world, made it all that more heartwarming.

He had to protect this secret. No one could know.

_Was it alright if he asked Trent? -Or Metal?  
Or would that be to intrude?_

Whatever, he didn’t really need to know.

One thing was for sure, if this was all an act, he would eat his cap with hot sauce.

123123123

Metal came back a few minutes later, with a big grin on his face.

“Did you have fun?” Clay asked, and almost barked out laughing as Metal remembered that his face was acting on what he was feeling.

His face went from glad and excited, to blank, and then back to happy as he remembered that he was supposed to be open about his feelings while at the resort.

“Yeah, it’s dancing. What’s not to like about it?” Metal grinned.

“Yeah, Trent just told us you liked to go out dancing back in the days.”

“And now we’re making it sound like I’m 90? -Back in the days…” Metal shook his head a little.

“You know what I meant.” Sonny shrugged, “Before my time on Bravo.”

“You’re really not making your case any better…”

“Alright, I’ll shut up.” Sonny nodded, holding his hands up defensively.

“What happened to Aaron?” Trent shot in, hoping to distract Metal.

“Oh, he went to buy a pitcher of beer for us.” Metal grinned, “Trent, want to join me for a dance?”

“Maybe later.”

“Come on… We really should dance together.”

Trent chuckled, “Later. Promise.”

“Alright.” Metal nodded and sat down next to him.

123123123

They had talked for a while, then Aaron had gotten a text and disappeared towards the rooms. Then they had talked some more, then Metal offered Trent a dance once more. Trent agreed this time around.

123123123

“They really fit each other, don’t they?” Clay mused as they both watched Metal and Trent out on the dancefloor, dancing to a pop song which had been released not too long ago.

Sonny nodded a little, “He certainly knows how to move well enough to be a stripper…”

Clay tilted his head in thought, then once he had come to a conclusion he nodded. “Kinda weird when you think of how… How he usually moves?”

“Yeah, whatever’s happening out there…” Sonny pointed towards the dancefloor, “Those moves are seductive. The way he moves normally is as unseductive as it gets.”

Clay nodded a bit. “It makes sense right? It’s not just in my head?”

“No, I agree.” Sonny nodded.

Somehow it felt like their eyes were glued to the other Bravo’s.

123123123

He was almost certain that his heart was about to stop as he watched Trent nod towards a couple kissing near the two of them, and from what he could lip-read Metal replied something like ‘we can do better’ and cupped Trent’s face like he had just waited for an excuse to make out with Trent.

He could feel his jaw hanging open, but had no way of closing his mouth as he glanced over at Sonny.

“You saw that as well?” the Texan asked.

Clay nodded slowly.

“That’s not acting, right?”

“I… I don’t think so…” Clay shrugged, “I don’t know.”

“Well, if it is real, we’re going to keep this secret.” Sonny glared over at Clay, “You understand.”

“Honestly, been thinking the same since earlier today.” Clay shrugged.

“We should probably figure out if it’s they’re really a couple…” Sonny shrugged, “Because it would be pretty awkward if we just assumed and they aren’t.”

Clay nodded, “Call that our side mission?”

Sonny chuckled a bit, “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... I just refuse some of the reality that Blackburn is about to leave the team. But I support Lisa possibly leaving the team, to be able to be in a visible relationship with Sonny, of course. (And we need just as much screen time from her, if not more...)


	10. Dancing pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorrrt chapter coming at ya...

“I’m sorry, babe…” Metal whispered into his ear, as low as the music would allow, “I know I was stupid when I went to dance with Aaron…”

“No, it’s alright…” Trent replied, “I know I’m the one you want…”

“You are.” Metal grinned a little, and pressed a quick kiss to Trent’s neck, “Always.”

Trent chuckled as Metal’s stubbles tickled his skin. He still didn’t think it was fair the way Metal suited being clean shaven, having stubbles and having a full-on beard.

He’d seen all of his teammates with varying degrees of facial hair, and it was only Clay and Ray who maybe suited all degrees as well as Metal did. That being said, Clay really looked like a kid with a clean shaven face, and Ray didn’t look like Ray when he had recently shaved.

It was really only Jason and Metal who _really_ suited a clean shave, but Jason looked like something dragged off the street when his facial hair passed long stubbles.

Most of the guys fit stubbles, or stubbles with a slightly longer mustache. The latter was the best option for Brock.

And then the full beards. Sonny, Clay and Ray really belonged there. That was the style they fit best, in his honest opinion.

He wasn’t entirely sure about himself, but he knew one thing. He had to have some facial hair to look decent.

No, Metal was really the only one who was sexy wearing whatever style.

But then again, he might be a little biased.

“I love you.” he whispered back, slipping an arm around Metal’s lower waist, “-And I want to do rail you so hard when we get back to our room.”

“We could slip out now…” Metal offered with a wink, “Come back down later…”

Trent shook his head, “No… We have to wait…”

Metal rolled his eyes a little, “Alright.”


	11. Dancing pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mini-hiatus this story has had.   
> And sorry for giving you such a short chapter now...

“Hey don’t turn around now, but guess who just walked over to where Sonny and Clay are…”

“Business looking guy?”

“Yup.”

Metal chuckled, “Tell me how it’s going…”

Trent gave a short nod.

123123123

“Sonny’s face is redder than a tomato…” Trent grinned, “He looks so uncomfortable.”

Metal chuckled, “How’s Clay doing?”

“Doesn’t look downright comfortable either, but more the _‘I don’t know you, I don’t want you to hit on me like this yet’…._ ”

Metal nodded.

“Sonny’s getting up…”

“Angry?”

“Flustered, I think.”

“Alright, good.”

“He’s getting Clay to stand up as well.”

“Interesting…”

“They’re leaving…” Trent tilted his head.

“You think they’re going to get food or to just get outta here?”

“I wouldn’t know…” Trent chuckled.


End file.
